


"Your what"

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora and Isaac are mates, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Overprotective Derek, Pre Sterek, Protective Derek, don't tell Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out about Cora and Issac everyone else knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your what"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it comments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF

"I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me" Derek finished the sentence with the usual huff. That morning he had walked in on Cora in the shower she had a large bite on her shoulder now normally, he would have shrugged it off as some thing that had happen during a fight but nooo, she reeked of Issac and everyone knows that when a female wolf shows up with a bite on her shoulder reeking of another wolf that they've been claimed and before he could say anything to her he saw that she had her back to him and she was standing in the corner of the shower screaming at him to get out. He had no idea how long he had been staring at her but said sorry about two thousand times a shut the door he proceed to run to her room and open the door without knocking.

Issac was lying on his stomach completely naked and fast asleep. He slowly walked over the the bin and saw an XL size condom wrapper and a used condom  _at least they where being safe_  he then proceed to wake Issac. He flew out of bed " Put some pants on now and go sit down on the couch or I'll drag you by your balls outside and run you over, I don't care what Scott has to say he will find out whats happened soon enough" Issac was considerably scared for his life. Cora walked in as Issac was walking out, Derek was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed "down stairs now!, sit on the couch as far away from him (pointing to Issac through the wall) as possible"

Derek ran down the stairs to see Cora and Issac sitting both at the opposite ends of the couch two cushions between them "I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me" he was going to say more but Peter waltzed into the loft "Whats all this yelling about" he looked at Cora and Issac " You two look like your being punished, did Derek find out about your little fling well, from what I can smell its not a fling anymore congrats Issac" Derek gave Peter a black look " You knew" Peter wore a look of indifferent  " Yes Nephew I did"

Then just, as Derek though it couldn't get any worse the whole pack bar Stiles walked in " Oh shit he knows" Boyd looked to Scott, as the alpha should be the one to talk Derek down, but he knew no one could calm Derek down with anything in relation to his baby sister. They all knew that if Derek got physical with Issac that no one could do anything with or with out Scott's input "Did any of you know" he said as he turned to them " We all did" Allison said , meeting Derek with an equally vicious look. By the smell wafting into there noses Derek no longer had any input, Cora and Issac where mates now, he couldn't do anything, not like he could do anything anyway it was fate.  

"So why didn't you tell me" he said as he turned to Cora and Issac " Cause we knew you freak, like you are now" Boyd gave Scott a twenty dollar note " What was that" Peter laughed " We had a bet that you would freak when you found out, Boyd said you wouldn't I said you would so I win"

"All of you leave, want to talk to them alone and don't tell Stiles I don't want him rubbing it in my face ". Everyone left and Derek turned to Issac and Cora " I love you Cora and with resent events you _looking at Issac_ are now my brother so no more freaking ok just be safe and I don't want to hear that your pregnant for at least another six years"

Cora got up and left Issac followed close behind but, without Cora seeing ,Derek pinned him up against the wall with his forearm by Issac's throat " If you ever hurt her I will torture you and kill you myself" He said right up to Issac's left ear. Derek let him of and Issac ran after Cora out and Derek smiled he was happy Cora was happy but he still hated Issac for even seeing his sister naked without screaming or cringing.  


End file.
